


Mixed Feelings

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: Evelyn reflects on her decision to betray Team Arrow.





	

Evelyn Sharp sat at home on her bed starring down at the Christmas stocking she had made for herself. She wondered if the rest of the team had even bothered to hang theirs up since she’d betrayed them.

She really hadn’t wanted to betray the team, just Oliver. He was the one who kept secrets and was a serial killer.

That had been the last straw for Evelyn, finding out that Oliver had killed so many people just because they were on some list from his dad. She remembered the time when he had talked her out of killing Ruvé Darhk, he had sounded so righteous then. But know she knew the truth.

Oliver Queen was a murderer.

Oliver Queen was controlling.

Oliver Queen kept secrets.

Evelyn couldn’t work with him anymore, she simply couldn’t.

It was like he thought he was king of the vigilantes or something. Rene had told her how Oliver had shot him in the leg in an attempt to keep him off the streets. That had angered Evelyn. What right did Oliver have to do that? Rene was an adult who could make his own choices.

Just because Oliver came first didn’t mean he had the right to decide who could and could not be a vigilante.

The fact that he was the mayor only made it worse. Was he obsessed with ruling Star City or something?

Evelyn missed the rest of her teammates. Felicity, Curtis, Rory, Rene and Diggle. In her mind, it wasn’t them she had betrayed, she was trying to help them really. Free them (and the city) from Oliver.

They probably all hated her now.

Evelyn hugged her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees. She wished she could make them understand.

She rolled her stocking up and put it away, she didn’t even feel like hanging it up.

Ever since she had joined Team Arrow she had begun to feel like she had something of a family again. She really enjoyed the company of her fellow team mates and had been looking forward to spending the holidays with them all. But now… she was alone.

Evelyn knew it was through her own choices that she was alone and that made it even worse.

She rocked herself back and forth and cried.


End file.
